BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER
by STAILS565
Summary: The first Installment of a series and my very first Yaoi fic, A Linkin Park Fic, A certain back up vocalist have feelings for his best friend, but what happen when the person he loves falls for another, and what happens if he tells his feelings for him could Linkin park be the same again?
1. PROLOUGE

**STAILS: Sup, This is my very first Yaoi fic. Everyone have a first try right, So this is my first try so please be nice alright. Or ill not Update my other ones like my most view fic " **_**A NEW ENEMY".**_** SO please be nice.**

**So Enjoy, I wish I could meet them. **

_**BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER**_

_**PROLOUGE**_

_**MIKE'S POV**_

I was walking to my room, we were just done a music video. And were ended up at an hotel in Las Vegas. I was dress normally. When I get to the room, Joe Hahn is there.

" Sup, Mike how you doing?" He said

I answer," Im fine Joe, and you"?

" Im fine also, you want some peace and quiet huh," Joe said

I reply, looking at the door and put a hand on the handle," yea, that's why Im going to enter my room what is it?"

" what about your feelings for you know.. Chester"? Joe ask

I look at him and said," You didn't tell did you"?

" No , how could I , Betray one of my band members that's the stupidest thing I will do if I tell him", He said, hands raise ready to protect himself.

I look at the door and sigh," I hope you didn't Joe, I hope not".

" I didn't, Mike , but what day you're going to tell?" He said, he put his hands to his side," He needs to know".

I answered," I can't Joe, I can't if I tell He may not want to be in the band anymore his gonna hate me".

He put a hand on my shoulder and said," if you hold it in its worse Mike, someone will steal Chester from you, You need to tell your feelings to him".

I let go of the handle, and said," How im a gonna say it, without making him hate me How Im not ready".

"Tell when his ready, "Joe said," But come on, Brad is dancing like girl and acts like one, You know he tries to cheer the band up".

I said," I will go but what about Chester"?

"Don't Tell your feelings yet, Try to hide it really well so come on were missing it", joe said.

He walks a were I came, I look at him and thought," _I hope I can hide my feelings for Chester good". _And I follow Joe to the rest of the Band.

_**JOE'S POV**_

We got to where the rest of the band were, Like I said to Mike. Brad is dancing, acting even almost dress as a girl to tell jokes. Man , he is the funny guy of the group. A Claps were heard from Chester and Our two members of our band when it was done.

"Now that is what I call Funny", Chester said

I felt Mike's presence next to me, I look at him, his eyes show love for Chester. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and whisper to him," Don't tell him yet, hide it".

He look at me, I saw love and Pain in them. Somehow im the love guru of the band.

"Oh, Mike, Joe come sit," Rob said

I reply," Sure, Rob". I went to sit next Brad which he went to sat down after he did the funny thing. Mike sat down next to Chester.

_**MIKE POV **_

I sat down next to Chester, I felt my heart beating fast," _What im I gonna do?" _I Thought

" Lets watch a funny movie", Rob said

Chester ask, his hands on his legs, " Which one"?

" 'You Don't Mess with the Zohan'", Our Drummer reply

Brad answers," maybe but which one next "?

He got the remote and flip the channels of the Plasma TV that was there.

" Well , an action comedy then", Chester insisted

Rob stood up," I know, ' Meet The Spartans'"

Brad drop the control, he look down," Shit". He said as he picked it up

Dave said," Sure, lets watch that, oh Chester , you said, before Brad here", he look at our lead Guitarist, Brad look at him, that we know what they exchange, then he look back at our lead vocalist," That you met a girl and fall in love with her".

Chester smiled and leans against the sofa and said," ah, yes, the girl is the most beautiful creature I ever seen, I felt my heart stopped when I first saw her".

I knew it, even if I didn't met her, I knew that I will not get a chance to tell my feelings for him. I felt my heart stop at that moment, and began breaking painfully. I stood up, at that moment the door open, we watch it and a girl the same age as Chester appears.

She is dress in a band shirt that he gave her, she dye her hair in streaks of blond , but we can tell that her original hair color is brown that she keeps it in shoulder length, bracelets on both of her wrists that are over some arm warmers, a rocker leather jacket over the band shirt, with black pants with a belt hanging from her right side, chains hanging on both sides, with some steal toe boots. She also have light blue eyes that almost looks like shes blind.

" Hi Luna", Chester said as he stood up to walk at the woman that just came.

Luna said," Hi, Chester how are you"?

They hug also kiss," _This pain, its starting", _I Thought

When they broke apart Chester introduced us, which we said hi politely.

_**JOE'S POV**_

When this beautiful woman came it was Damn, I don't know what to say, she really looks like a model, when we introduce ourselves, I look at Mike which he left Unnoticed well Unnoticed for the others, I stood up and follow him.

_**MIKE'S POV**_

I left the others but I know that Joe is following me. I went to a hall close to were the band is. I lean against the wall, I try to control my breathing. I slid down to the floor. I cough but I cover my mouth with my right hand, when I look at it, it was stain with blood, I felt my bottom lip and chin stain with blood as well. I sigh deeply, I look at the ceiling close my eyes and open them, my blood stain hand on my right side.

"damn it", I said to myself," why did I have to fall in love with Chester Bennington"?

**STAILS: Okay, Im done, im done, so sorry if I started all suckish but please bear with this fic, just please, okay. Yes, this is my very first Yaoi fic EVER, its going to be a series of different bands. So please be nice to me and the stories im gonna put here. So if you see something that I did bad just put an advice review it will be greatly appreciated. So you guys know which kind of reviews are welcome no Rude reviews.**

**Only Nice/Advice reviews are welcome.**

**So Review.**


	2. THE FEELINGS

**STAILS: Sup, STAILS565 Here, yes, another chapter of my fic BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER, just bear with this fic. Okay, alright. I wish I could meet them.**

_**BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**THE FEELINGS**_

**MIKE'S POV**

These feelings started when I met him. But it started to get stronger. Out of control but I kept it hidden well. Sometimes, I just want to kiss him, in front of everyone and the fans. But no, I need to wait if Chester is straight, Bi, or Gay. I was alone in my room, in an hotel in San Francisco, like always, needed some peace and quiet to think of what im gonna do for my feelings for Chester. I was seating on my bed, looking at the floor. I thought to myself",_ what should I do"? _ the door opened , I look at and it was Chester.

**CHESTER'S POV**

I entered Mike's room. He was seating on his bed, and by judging him he was thinking of what to do.

" What ya need Chester"? Mike ask

I Reply," I just want to check on you, you always go here whats your problem Mike please tell me". I went to him , and sat down, something on his eyes were there for second or so, but passed.

" Im Fine", Mike said, looking at the floor.

I Said," Your not fine, please tell me".

**MIKE'S POV**

I can't tell him I love him, I can't. even if this is my chance. To do so, I said", Chester you don't have to worry, please just don't".

" Why won't you tell me Mike?" Chester ask.

I said," Because… Because I just don't want to Chester im not ready to, please leave , just leave Please". I look at him, his eyes show worried.

" _Damn, why, why, I feel weak when im around him, why"? _I thought to myself, right there, I felt to kiss him. And reveal my feelings to him.

**CHESTER'S POV**

We look at each other. _" What are this feelings, what are they", _I thought to myself, when im around Mike, I feel warm inside.

"Please," Mike said, He look away, look at the ground," Please Chester leave, I need some time to think".

I nodded," Okay, Mike, when your ready, tell me okay, Im not just worried about the rest of our band, im really worried about you".

" Okay, Ill remember that", Mike said

I left, when I was walking down the hall, to the others, I felt something else, that I can't put my finger on.

**MIKE'S POV**

Chester left, I look down on the floor. " _Damn, why, why I didn't tell", _I thought to myself.

I clench my hands, I know somehow, that Chester Charles Bennington will not be mine.

And thinking about that , make my heart hurt painfully, that I have to move my right hand to my Chest, and Clutch the fabric.

I Let Silent tears fall, it seems for not going to tell my feelings for Chester. And for whats gonna happen.

**STAILS: Im done, okay tell me what ya think. yeah, well yeah, sorry if there are mistakes. Sorry. So you guys know which reviews no Rude reviews only nice/advice reviews. Now so review. If not , not going to update my other ones.**


	3. LUNA ANTALK

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here, okay, chapter 2, please bear with it. Okay Im trying my best to make it understanding. Okay, I just did it for fun, and wanting to, and it's a gift fic as well. So I wish I could meet them, enjoy.**

_**BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**LUNA ANTALK**_

**CHESTER'S POV**

I was with the others. I just left Mike in his room to have his peace and quiet.

"You, Chester whats up"? Brad said who was on the sofa, he have a plate of his favorite food on his hand.

I reply ," Im fine Brad you?"

" Im fine also and Mike whats wrong with him?" Brad said

I answer," He just some peace and quite".

"Oh Cool", Our lead guitarist said

I Said," Im Going out for a walk for a while".

" Well, Be careful, okay", Rob said

I reply," Okay I will". And I went out.

**LUNA'S POV**

I was walking inside the mall, I was a famous dancer, singer. As well, a prodigy on everything. When I was walking, I saw someone. He was just dress in a simple cargo pants, Gothic boots, a leather jacket, and a black shirt underneath. And by the look of it his have a white complexion as well. I walk to him and said," Hello, who are you"?

The man turn and it was him, the lead singer of the band Linkin Park.

" Im Chester Charles Bennington , and yours"?, He said

I answer," Im Luna Antalk, nice to meet you Chester". I gave him my hand.

" Nice to meet you as well Luna", Chester said, he gave his hand to mine, to shake hands. I feel something warm inside.

We let go of our hands, and I ask," Why are you doing here"?

"I wanted to get some fresh air that's all and you", Chester said, he put his hands in his pockets.

**CHESTER'S POV**

It seem I met the beautiful creature , on earth. I was looking at some stores, when her voice said," Hello, who are you"?

I look at the source of the and I felt my heart stop. It's a woman the same age as myself, shes dressed in a Black pants, punk boots , black plain shirt, her blond hair is shoulder length , wearing a leather jacket.

" Im Chester Charles Bennington, an yours"? I said

She said," Im Luna Antalk, nice to meet you Chester". She gave me her hand to shake.

" Nice, to meet you Luna", I said, and did the same . I felt something warm within me. "_I think im falling in love with her", _I thought, but I felt something painful as well. We let go of our hands.

"why you doing here Chester"? Luna ask

I Reply," I wanted to get fresh air that's all you". I put my hands on my pockets.

"The same thing"? She answers

**MIKE'S POV**

I was walking in the hall, I stop and felt some pain within me. But I try to ignore it. "_Why I didn't tell him, why", _I thought painfully. I guess I wait for my fate. I guess I have too. My right hand is at my chest, clutching the fabric. And I let silent tears fall.

**STAILS: Im done, im done, sorry if its short and have grammar mistakes. But please bear with this. So you guys know which reviews are welcome, no rude reviews, only nice/advice reviews. So review it.**


End file.
